Coated papers have been conventionally used as a namer for industrial products, frozen food container labels or poster paper for outdoor advertisements. However, these coated paper have poor water resistance. Therefore, a resin film having good water resistance, particularly polyolefin-based synthetic paper, is being used.
Such a resin film is known and the details thereof are described, for example, in JP-B-46-40794 (the term “JP-B” as used herein means an “examined Japanese patent publication”), JP-B-49-1782, JP-A-56-118437 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”), JP-A-57-12642 and JP-A-57-56224.
However, such a polyolefin-based synthetic paper is difficult to use because when being printed with a thermal fixing-type electrophotographic printer or a copying machine which fixes toner with heat energy (such as normal electrophotographic a copying machine (PPC) and laser beam printer (LBP)), the resin film undergoes a dimensional change when the toner is thermally fixed and curls up towards the printed surface side. This curling of the paper causes problems with paper discharge or failure to continuously print a large number of sheets. Furthermore, when the paper fails to properly discharge hereinafter referred to as “jamming”) in the toner-fixing unit part of the printer, the film becomes partially melt-bonded to the toner-fixing unit. The toner-fixing unit then requires cleaning.